Dust Bunny
by Takuma
Summary: (One-shot) PG-13 for a word or two... One day while a hybrid saiyan was cleaning... he didn't obey or listen to his mother's warning leaving him defenceless while encountering a DUST BUNNY! Please read and review!


_Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of the characters. This fic is STRICTLY to torture the poor soul of a saiyan warrior. You guessed it! Gohan!_

Dust Bunny

¦±¦

It's a bright and beautiful morning. The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and...

"BOYS!" exclaimed Chichi as she stepped out of the house.

Their evil mother is calling in the hybrid saiyans.

And because this beautiful day landed on a Saturday, the boys couldn't train. They had to help their mother clean the house. But this was not your ordinary day; it was 'Spring Cleaning'.

Both Gohan and Goten had rushed into the woods before their mother woke hoping to avoid the day of cleaning. They tried to weasel out of this day last year when they escaped to Capsule Corps... but that was also torture.

The boys were also dragged into helping Bulma sort through files and cleaning rooms in her labs. They never knew how much crap Bulma kept at her house! This year, they were simply going to get lost in the woods... and hopefully not return till dusk. That was what their intentions were... until Chichi used 'The Threat'.

"I will NOT cook for you boys if you don't come this instant! And don't forget, the PAN will BECOME your HEAD'S best friend!" shouted the mother of the saiyans emphasizing specific words. The boys clearly got the message when they 'magically' appeared before their mother with pale faces.

They had to choose between the two evils: Cleaning the house all day with having the risk of their arms falling off after words, or... remaining in the woods till dark then facing their mother's wrath to the point of death...

This was the life of these saiyans. They always lived life on the edge no matter what task had to be completed.

Chichi smiled brightly when her boys arrived before her. Clapping her hands once in a cheerful manner she began to speak her plan of attack for the home.

"I'm glad you boys are here to help!" She then crossed her arms. "But we have much to do in such little time. I feel that we could get all that is to be done in about three hours. After that, you boys will be free to do what ever you wish! But this work isn't easy!"

Gohan and Goten looked up at their mother gulping. Both boys imagined a military uniform appear on their mother with the effect of many badges on her uniform and guns to her side. Both chibi and teen shivered involuntary. Scary...

"Now! Although this year's spring cleaning day has been planned for a later date, you boys need to keep on the lookout." Chichi brought a handkerchief to her forehead and dabbed a bit of sweat away before she continued with a nervous tone now gracing her voice.

"Be careful while you boys are cleaning. I'm not sure if THEY have returned."

They...?

Gohan looked down to his brother, and noticed the young chibi's eyes widen at the sound of his mother's warning. Gohan rolled his eyes. 'Great...'

"W-what do you m-mean by..." Goten looked from side to side making sure there was nothing out of the ordinary, "...they?"

Chichi bit her lip as she looked to the side from her son's. "It's... it's..."

Gohan just eyed his mother as she tried to say the word. "What is it mom?"

"DUST BUNNIES!" Goten screamed like a little girl before he dived behind a huge boulder to hide while the mother of the boys broke into sobs.

Gohan fell over anime style before he jumped back up and coughed. He looked back to his mother in a disbelieving manner and shook his head sadly. He had suspicions... and now he knew that his mother finally lost it... his mother was officially insane.

Gohan looked to the rock, which his brother hid behind. The teen sighed as he ran a hand through his black spiky locks of hair. This... was completely embarrassing. He had an insane mother and a very gullible brother. Goten ran away screaming before when Trunks said the roaches were going to invade the young boy's room.

Yep, his family was a strange one...

"So... what do we have to do if we see any of these... 'Dust Bunnies'?" The only way to stay on his mother's good side was to play along. He needed to humor her so the pan wouldn't come out.

Chichi straightened up as she looked to her son. "The only way how to fight against them... is with..." the female looked around the area for a moment before she continued as if trying to keep quiet against he evil dust, "A vacuum cleaner."

"That's all?" questioned Gohan as he raised an eyebrow.

Chichi nodded, "Just make sure when the vacuum bag is full, it remains closed so we could burn it to ash. We don't want any dust bunnies to escape. They're a real terror if you anger them." Chichi sniffled sadly as she wiped away some tears from her eyes as she continued to speak, "Did I ever tell you the time that your father was at the brink of death because he didn't listen to my advice?

A sweatdrop fell from the side of Gohan's face. "Um... that's okay mom... I think I should start to clean though. I really want to train for the up coming martial art's tournament..."

The mother of Gohan nodded as she handed Gohan a new red handkerchief and a hand held vacuum. "Be careful, my son. I don't want the dust bunnies to get you also!"

Gohan just nodded slowly before he grabbed the two items. "... I'll keep it in mind."

¦±¦

"Gohan?" questioned the chibi.

"Yeah, Goten?" replied back the older brother.

"Why do we have to wear these hankerchifs in our head?" whined the younger saiyan, "They're itchy!"

Gohan chuckled softly as he began to move some furniture to the other side of the room. "Mom said that 'Dust Bunnies' like to eat people's hair if it's exposed to them. She wants us to keep the HANDKERCHIEFS on for that reason." Gohan didn't know WHY he was following his mother's wishes; this whole dust bunny thing was ridiculous!

"Oh..." mouth Goten as he began to pick up some of the toys that were on the floor of their room. Gohan also noticed a pile of... stuff from under the bed that he moved. There were random things... like rappers of candy or socks that would go to a miss matched pair. He also noticed a few completed assignments that must have slipped under the bed when he wasn't looking.

Picking up all the things from the pile, Gohan couldn't help sneezing when the dust was stirred to his nose. And thus sneezing and closing his eyes, he so happened to miss something...

Goten, however was watching. He noticed something move.

Taking a step closer, Goten gasped when he noticed the form of an animal coming from the dust pile.

It was a dust bunny!

Goten walked closer to it, and poked the small animal looking gray thing. "Um... Gohan?"

The teen's nose twitched once more as he wiped the dust away from his face before he blinked his eyes open; that's when the older saiyan of the two brothers noticed the bunny.

"What... is that?"

Goten poked the dust once more. "I think it's a dust bunny!" The chibi smiled widely. "It's so CUTE!"

Gohan just blinked at the pile of dust... that seemed to move while oddly looking similar to a rabbit. 'Crap... mom WAS right!'

"Can we keep it!" exclaimed the Goku clone as he looked to his brother with the HUGE puppy eyes.

Gohan shook his head right to left. "Did you hear what mom said about Dust Bunnies?"

The chibi placed a finger on his lip before shaking his head also. "Nope."

Gohan rolled his eyes; 'Figures...' "Well, she said these things were very dangerous. We need to stay away from it and make sure they get destroyed."

Goten abruptly brought his hands back as if the thing was diseased and jumped to the other side of the room away from the pile of dust. "How do we get rid of it?" questioned the chibi softly.

Gohan, forgetting about the vacuum, brought his hand up creating a ball of energy. "I'll just burn it away with my ki. That should solve the problem."

And with out another thought, Gohan released the ball of energy at the dust blowing it up.

Goten watched in amazement, as the dust seemed to 'explode' leaving a small burn mark on the wooden floor; the wood would always be replaceable.

But things turned for the worst...

As the smoke cleared Gohan's eyes widened. The one dust bunny was gone... but it was soon replaced with four! Frowning, Gohan held his hand up and shot four blasts at them. The fire engulfed each of the bunnies making them also 'explode'.

Taking in deep breaths of air, Gohan continued to keep his hand raised towards the piles of dust that he attacked. And as the smoke left the room... there were sixteen more dust bunnies replacing the ones that were destroyed!

"...G-Goten?"

The chibi, still staring at the bunnies carefully, turned his eyes to his older brother. "Yeah?"

"Get mom, NOW."

Not another word was stated as Goten disappeared from sight.

Turning his full attention to the bunnies once more, Gohan raised his energy up to super saiyan, loosing the handkerchief shielding his hair. A stronger energy was now in the palms of his hands. "Okay... bunnies... meet your doom!"

Remember what Chichi stated before about dust bunnies and hair?

The piles of dust noticed the golden locks of hair; the hair looked delicious to the bunnies... and when the bunnies wanted something... they got it... They were also becoming quite angered since this saiyan was still attacking them, spreading the dust apart and making clones of the one's that existed before.

And now... Gohan about to release his energy as the dust bunnies leaped in the air showing their razor sharp fangs to the saiyan.

The saiyan didn't have time to scream.

¦±¦

The Next Day... At School...

¦±¦

Videl walked into the classroom of her first period class with a spring to her step. It seemed to be the perfect day! Nothing seemed to be wrong! Looking to were her seat was, she noticed Gohan sitting in his seat... with a hat on...

The black locked female tilted her head as she looked to her guy friend.

"Why are you here so early, Gohan? I thought you would be... patrolling the cities at this time."

She was able to refer to Saiyaman since there was no one else in the classroom. There was about ten minutes till class started, and the students wanted to make sure they got all the social time they could before school started.

Gohan shook his head. "Not today."

Walking up beside him, she crossed her arms and glanced over the hat that Gohan wore. "Why that hat, Gohan?"

"You don't wanna know..." muttered back Gohan. Was that FEAR in his voice?

This was like adding gasoline to a fire.

Placing a smirk on her face, Videl leaned on the desk space beside Gohan and innocently looked to him. "You know... hats can't be worn during school..." And with that stated, she snatched the hat away from Gohan's head.

She had to back away a few good meters from her guy friend before she could see what Gohan was trying to hide. And what she saw made her eyes widen.

"Oh my... WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR HAIR!"

Gohan looked down to the ground in shame before he dashed as fast as he could to Videl snatching the hat back. The hybrid saiyan's head was 2/3 bald on once side... it almost looked like a very messy buzz cut. The remaining hair was jagged in many places resembling poorly mowed grass.

Gohan quickly placed the hat back on before he grabbed Videl's shoulders tightly and looked to her seriously in the eyes. "It was the DUST BUNNIES! Those evil things! They ATE my HAIR!"

Videl just blinked before she raised an eyebrow. "Right... a pile of dust ate your hair."

Gohan nodded quickly, "You have got to believe me! Those things are RUTHLESS spawns of Satan!"

Videl just stared at her friend cautiously before the bell to the class rang. The students began to pile in preparing for class. Videl just stared back at Gohan strangely as he continued to glance to the sides every so often.

If Videl knew any better, she would have thought his hybrid saiyan might have gone insane! She gave a sigh as she walked to her seat. 'Kami, help his poor tortured soul...'


End file.
